


in your lies.

by dearestwoojin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, bunssodan, fluff maybe, pink sausages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestwoojin/pseuds/dearestwoojin
Summary: “oh, looks like it’s your turn.” park woojin swears at lee daehwi at the back of his mind for dragging him into this ridiculous “get together” party even when the latter knew that the only person woojin has been avoiding for weeks now, would be there. the young boy blankly stares at the bottle’s mouth facing him and shuts his eyes; preparing for the worst; the worst-case scenario which would include seongwoo cocking his head to the side, asking woojin why he had slammed his locker shut and walked out when kang daniel announced that he got the new cute boy to say yes to him on a date.the new cute boy’s name? park jihoon.





	1. prologue

it was 8:32 am and park woojin was bored to death. history was his least favorite class, he'd rather run laps for the whole day. he slumped back onto his seat and just pretended to listen, there were only 18 minutes left until the bell would ring anyway. "oh i totally forgot!" everyone, even woojin, looked at the history teacher, puzzled. that was the highest pitch she's ever spoken in. "please excuse me for bursting out like that, but something's just-" she talked as she walked towards the door, but before she could touch the knob, the door slowly swung open. everyone else began standing up which just meant that the school dean visited, the principal came to check on them, or there's a new student.

woojin sat at the second to the last row so he didn't bother standing, he wouldn't be seen either way.

"class, welcome your new classmate, park jihoon."

the students were whispering to one another, even nudging each other at the process. woojin had a hunch then that the transferee might just be good-looking. "parks just really have it in their genes." he muttered, shaking his head. "dude, he's something else. i've never seen a boy look that pretty." one of the guys from the last row whispered but it was loud enough for woojin to hear which made him think that it was, indirectly, for him. woojin thought that they were just being exaggerated; even though, technically speaking, he's the one being in denial -- he hasn't even seen the boy's face yet...

and maybe, he spoke too soon. woojin's sight of his classmates' backs fade away as they take their seats and suddenly... finally, all he could ever see in that packed room was  _him._ he wore yellow and white -- a bright color that could instantly catch one's attention, but it wasn't what made woojin stare. 

 _he_ was smiling and it was such a pretty smile that woojin couldn't believe such a thing existed.

woojin felt a weird, heavy feeling swarming into his chest when he looked at the boy -- and he wasn't so sure why but he wanted to keep him safe and protect his happiness. or maybe because he knew exactly why and that's why he felt so fucking pathetic.

and just when woojin thought he could cover his guilt up by putting himself away from the new kid, the history class teacher enthusiastically called his name out -- proclaiming, that as another park, it is his duty to take care of his classmate, park jihoon. "occupy the seat beside him, go ahead." she said before turning around to continue with the class discussion. jihoon greeted the people around him with a warm smile while making his way to the second to the last row. he was finally close -- close enough that woojin could smell vanilla.  _jihoon_ smelt like vanilla.

"hi." jihoon greeted as he placed his stuff down. 43985358349 things were running through woojin's mind even though it was just a simple greeting but he did that one, stupid, unnecessary thing; he only nodded and turned his gaze to the widescreen. 

 

he had his reasons, though.

 

park woojin wasn't actually just an ordinary kid in school, he was friends with kang daniel. the popular one. only that, his reputation, depended on how many hearts he could break-- everyone was willing to do anything to go on a date with him, though, so it was always viewed as a win-win situation. seongwoo, minhyun, jinyoung, guanlin and daehwi all have no say to this but woojin has always been trying to stop daniel. "just let him have fun, they want it too." minhyun said once. seongwoo, who was leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder agreed. "he doesn't go after someone who doesn't want him." 

woojin huffed a breath, giving up. that should be the last time he'd stop daniel.

 

last time? fuck no. woojin had a strong feeling that jihoon would be daniel's next target and as much as he wanted to warn the clueless boy, he thought it would be better to stay away. maybe daniel won't even notice that there's a new student and maybe daniel won't try to get jihoon through woojin since they're classmates. maybe... just maybe... daniel won't touch him. but in case daniel would dare, woojin is going to do anything to protect jihoon.

"so sorry to disturb you but uhm... can you, like, show me around later?" woojin didn't even realize that jihoon was talking to him until he turned to look at the boy. he wanted to ask him to repeat what he said but that would only make the both of them look stupid. "i..." woojin trailed off as he searched for excuses. jihoon just patiently waited, eyes big and interested.

"alright."  _biggest. mistake. ever._ but woojin couldn't help it and he told himself that he would only do this once -- never again.

 

the bell finally went off; students took out their lunch boxes, some went out. woojin was still sitting and so was jihoon. "you're not eating?" jihoon asked. "actually..." he trailed off again, finding the right words to say. "i guess not. are you?" he was supposed to eat lunch with the guys today, it's their thing, but he's skipping that. it was the perfect time to roam around the campus anyway.

"nah, i'm not starving." jihoon softly chuckled. "let's go, then." he stood up, ignoring jihoon's confused face. "oh, right. the tour." the latter finally caught on. they both left the classroom quietly and walked down the hallway.

"lockers here, and there. it's just a bunch of lockers and other classrooms."

"how 'bout that room?" "stock room. filthy. dusty. gross."

"yikes, how 'bout that?" "the comfort room, sir. i believe you can read."

 

they went from the 5th floor down to the last floor, the library, laboratory and other facilities, the gym, except one place: the cafeteria. woojin hoped that jihoon wouldn't notice. "don't you have a cafe here, or something?" _spoke too soon, again._ but he wouldn't take him there, at least not now. "of course we do. it's just too packed right now."  _lies._ the cafeteria does not get packed anymore since the faculty changed other classes' schedule of break time. for example, seongwoo and minhyun do not eat with the guys because their lunch break is one hour earlier. "oh... it must be so hot in there, never mind then. i'd rather eat my lunch inside the room." jihoon mindlessly said. "that's better, it's just so noisy in there."  _lies, second time._

woojin bit his lips, it was a habit developed every time he felt like he did something wrong. but was it wrong? was it wrong to lie to someone for their sake? he doesn't fucking know and it's frustrating him. "hey, you good?" jihoon's voice brought him back to reality. "just wanna sleep, that's it." he turned his heel to the other direction and walked, leaving jihoon behind. "i really didn't want to bother you, i'm sorry and thank you for showing me around." jihoon spoke softly, making woojin stop on his tracks. if he took one more step, he was going to hurt jihoon's feelings. if he stayed, jihoon would get hurt in the future.

"it's the new kid!"

woojin's eyes widened as he heard the all, too familiar voice. "hey! park woojin, why didn't you tell us?"  _kang daniel._ "h-hi." that was jihoon's  _fucking_ response, alright. woojin chuckled, jaws clenched. he turned around, nodding at the guys -- daniel, jinyoung, daehwi and guanlin. "he has a mouth to speak." was all that he said out of impulsiveness, creating a thick tension between the group. "yo chill, what's up with him?" daniel laughed, sticking his hand out towards jihoon. "i'm kang daniel, by the way." woojin didn't hear more, he silently left -- guilt weighing over his shoulders. kang daniel found his next target and woojin couldn't do anything about it.

 


	2. truth

 

it has been 2 weeks since park jihoon transferred. which meant a lot.

 

that day, that very day woojin met jihoon, he almost lost his friends. classes ended early and usually, they would all meet up at the parking lot -- have a few snacks, go somewhere else, drink... simply hangout. that day was one of those days, except, jihoon came into the picture.

jinyoung and guanlin were talking about a new game. seongwoo and minhyun were laughing at daniel's ridiculous skateboard tricks. daehwi was trying to get woojin's attention but the older one was too lost in his own world. "woojin, what's wrong?" the question escaped the younger's lips, he didn't want to pry and so he was going to apologize but woojin's features relaxed. "do i seem too off today?" he joked, raising his brow at daehwi. "seriously though... you better tell me when we go back to the dorm." daehwi spat out all at once. woojin only managed to throw his head back and laugh. "history class just drained me out, it's nothing-"

"hey look it's the new kid- should i call him? what was his name again?" at the sound of a deep voice speaking, which belonged to no other person but daniel, woojin felt a heat of hatred running through his veins. he stood up and looked at the confused daniel straight dead in the eye. his breathing was heavy and his knuckles were turning white as he balled his fists. he was mad, no, he was _fucking_ angry. everyone stopped what they were doing and watched woojin in silence -- not daring to speak any word. "why are you staring at me like that?" daniel locked eyes with the angry boy, casually asking, as if the younger were playing around. woojin wanted no more but to throw a punch across daniel's  _annoying_ face but daehwi intervened.

"we should go home." he firmly stated, despite the loud beating of his heart. he gently pulled woojin's arm and thankfully, the older one just let him.

 

eventually, they made up. just that night. thanks to daehwi.

 

"what was all that about?" daehwi's throat felt dry, the walk back to the dorm with woojin was so silent that daehwi was afraid the latter would hear his heartbeat. he fished the key to their shared room from the pocket of his pants and pushed the item into the keyhole. the door opened with a click and daehwi proceeded inside. he switched the lights on, took off his shoes and sat on his bed. "woojin" he made sure his tone was calm when he called the older one out.

woojin groaned, rubbing his face with his palms.

"i just can't tolerate this behavior of daniel anymore. you know? he couldn't even fucking remember jihoon's name." the sudden outburst scared daehwi a little but he didn't show it, he knew that woojin just wanted someone to listen to him at times like these and so, that's what he did. "this is gonna damage me too, daehwi. think about it, jihoon's in my class. we'll see each other everyday. he knows i'm friends with daniel. it's just-" woojin frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair, shoulders slumping as he sat at the edge of his bed. "it's unfair. that i'm getting myself worked up over it when i shouldn't care." 

daehwi did understand where woojin was coming from, after all, it wasn't the first time the older one had expressed how much he despised this behavior of daniel. he thought about it for a little while before opening his mouth to speak.

"would you listen to me if i talk?"

woojin nodded, restlessly. daehwi then carefully chose the next few words to say, hoping that it wouldn't add fuel to the fire. "we're a group, we're friends... you, me, jinyoung, minhyun, seongwoo, guanlin and daniel," he paused to check woojin's reaction but the boy was just staring at the floor. "friends are there for each other, just like how we should be. if someone's wrong, we should tell them. if they're right, praise them. but this thing... the daniel thing... there are times when you should just leave your friend alone... let them learn their lessons on their own. this is something only daniel can tolerate and daniel could fix about himself. so what i'm saying is, you shouldn't put this between your friendship. especially because you know daniel for years now. you only met jihoon a while ago." daehwi wrapped his thoughts up with a gulp and tried to read woojin's face.

woojin was chewing on his bottom lip, still staring at the floor. maybe he was overthinking, maybe he was trying to protect his pride, maybe he didn't want jihoon to see him as a bad person, maybe he didn't want jihoon to get hurt. he wasn't sure, and he would never be sure. 

"you're right." his voice came out so little that it sounded like he was whispering to himself. "yeah, i should text daniel or something." he pulled his phone from his pocket and typed a short message for daniel, saying how sorry he was for acting so cold towards him. in just a minute, his phone beeped. daniel's name popped up from his notifications; he had replied, _"aight. we're cool."_

 

and after that day, they started hanging out together again - with jihoon.

 

it was lunch time. jihoon took his meal out from his bag, woojin was fixing his things before heading out to meet the guys. "you'd rather have your lunch there?" he heard jihoon ask. he had almost forgotten that he told jihoon the cafeteria was full of people. he had almost forgotten about his lie. "well, yeah. the guys are there." and it wasn't a lie this time... it wasn't a lie, right? even when the reason why he's eating at the cafe was just so he could ignore jihoon.

"oh. okay, would you say hi to daniel for me?"  

_oh. okay, would you say hi to daniel for me?_

_oh. okay, would you say hi to daniel for me?_

_oh. okay, would you say hi to daniel for me?_

 

pathetic. woojin felt pathetic. jihoon got interested in daniel, of course. he should have known. woojin slung his bag over his shoulder and without looking at jihoon, he said "sure." then he left.  _fine, it's a fucking win-win situation anyway._ woojin thought. he was disappointed at jihoon, a little -- scratch that. he was so disappointed at jihoon for being so oblivious and stupid.

woojin decided to shake his thoughts off and leave them. never mind if jihoon gets hurt at the end, never mind if jihoon will hate him, never mind if... woojin sighed exasperatedly as he saw daniel waving at him; signalling him to come over.

"dude we've been waiting for you" guanlin greeted him with a half hug, jinyoung extended his hand towards woojin and bumped their fists against each other, daehwi did the same while daniel pulled him into a bear hug. "you dumbass." woojin laughed and felt relieved -- relieved because he still has them, relieved because daniel still treats him the same, relieved because they're still friends. "enough of that! let's eat!" daehwi interrupted pulling woojin down to sit. "i was just getting a little emotional there." jinyoung pretended to wipe away his tears, making daniel and woojin scoff. 

woojin debated then if he should tell daniel what jihoon asked him to. then he remembered, it's a win-win situation. he won't have anything to do with it. there's no use of feeling guilty. he's doing jihoon a favor. 

"by the way, niel, jihoon said hi."

"jihoon... park jihoon?" daniel muffled as he was eating. "really? should i text him?" he looked at the others for approval and then at woojin. woojin only shrugged, _that's right_ , he should care less. "just let me type a..." daniel grabbed his phone and searched through his contacts. his fingers rapidly moved as he typed down. "i asked him to come here." if woojin didn't know daniel well, he would have said no earlier but he knew him, so he was expecting this. "he's on his way." 

woojin was going to get doomed. he practically lied to jihoon, and noticing that jihoon was a person full of curiosity, he was going to be crashed with questions. he shrugged it off. maybe jihoon already thought that woojin was an asshole, so what's the use?

"there he is."

and there he was. woojin had never looked at jihoon as much as he did now. he's never noticed how pretty his eyes were -- as if his eyes held a whole _fucking_ universe, how soft his hair seemed (that woojin had the urge to run his fingers through them), the shape of his lips, his cheeks, his frame, his nose...  _him._ maybe it wasn't just because he wanted to protect jihoon from daniel, maybe it wasn't just because he was guarding his pride, maybe it was because he  _fucking_ likes him. woojin didn't realize he was holding his breath until jihoon was finally sitting across him.

across him, but beside daniel.

"so these are my friends, if you remember them, jinyoung, guanlin, daehwi and you know him." daniel had always done this. inviting a victim to eat with them, introducing his friends, subtle flirts, compliments, a date, and then he will leave. they talked more, about the school, interests, hobbies, the usual. woojin wasn't paying attention though, he was concentrating on his food, trying to avoid them without being too obvious. he doesn't think he could lift his head and look at jihoon smiling at every stupid thing daniel would say. it was irritating... annoying... he hated it.

 

that was how the last 2 weeks lasted. despite jihoon and woojin being classmates and basically spending the whole day together, they barely exchange words unless it was about daniel or class-related stuff and it was killing woojin. he should have done his move earlier, before daniel, he should've realized he actually liked jihoon, before daniel, he should have tried harder,  _before daniel._ woojin ate up the regret on his own, even daehwi, his own roommate and best friend, knew nothing about it.

nothing until one day.

 

it was one of those rare times where the guys meet up by the lockers, (rare because of their conflicting schedules). woojin was arranging his extra clothes inside his own locker while the other boys, all except daniel since he excused himself a while ago, were discussing next day plans - it was going to be saturday. "let's just sleep over guanlin's." seongwoo suggested, saying how the youngest's house was the biggest and he was practically the richest among them. "order in food, watch a movie, drink... those stuff." he added. guanlin's parents were in taipei so it was okay and guanlin was more than happy to have them around. "game?" "game!" they all replied in unison. 

as woojin folded his last shirt, daniel came back. "guess what?" woojin heard him say. he hoped it wouldn't be what he feared of. he carefully placed his last shirt over the pile of extra clothing in his locker when daniel spoke.

"jihoon said yes, 6:00 pm, dinner." 

among the seas of  _congrats man,_ woojin muttered under his breath "lucky you then." but no one heard. they were too busy asking daniel how he had done it but woojin was far too pissed to care. a loud clink made the boys stop. woojin had slammed his locker shut and walked away without saying anything.

 

the day ended roughly after that. woojin was back at the dorm and daehwi was trying to get it out of him.

 

"woojin, hey. you're acting really strange these days." daehwi began, softening his bed as an attempt to get rid of his nervousness because he had just bluntly spoken to woojin. "am i?" woojin stared at him, waiting for a reply. "yes." he answered. "it's not just about daniel, am i right?"

daehwi failed to notice at first but he always had suspicions and woojin's attitude earlier just made him think it was possible. "you don't have to tell me, but if it's bothering you-"

"yeah, i like him. i like jihoon." woojin removed his eyes from daehwi and turned his gaze to the windows. it was 5:19 pm. the sun was setting and maybe jihoon was already preparing for the date, or he had already prepared an hour ago and he's now checking to see if he looks good. "since when?" daehwi softly asked. "first time i met him." he confirmed, nodding,  _yeah._ it was definitely love at first sight. "what are you going to do?" daehwi's voice was filled with concern, he was genuinely worried for the older one. plus, this was a first. it was always daehwi talking about jinyoung and how much he likes the oblivious kid and woojin would just listen. now it's woojin's turn to speak and daehwi's to listen.

"don't know. avoid them." woojin was exhausted, from school, from his thoughts and just... from everything. he let his body fall to the bed and he shut his eyes. "but there's a party tomorrow night. we should go, and i can't go without you." daehwi pushed him. "as long as jihoon's not there, i'm going." woojin mumbled, but jihoon would be there and daehwi knew that jihoon would be there. despite this, he still convinced woojin that they should go.

 

and they went.

 

now, woojin is sitting on the floor with all the other guys -- seongwoo, minhyun, daniel, jihoon, daehwi, jinyoung and guanlin, forming a circle. they have decided to play truth game earlier in the form of spinning the bottle. "who kissed who first?" guanlin's dimple deepens as he playfully questions, anticipating minhyun's reply. seongwoo just rolls his eyes and both of them answer at the same time, "minhyun." "me." woojin is cringing deep inside but he tries to display the calmest expression ever. now the bottle spins again... everyone's eyes are on the spinning item so woojin quicky lifts his gaze and looks at jihoon... down to his hand... intertwined with daniel's. he looks away just in time for the bottle to stop.

“oh, looks like it’s your turn.” 

park woojin swears at lee daehwi at the back of his mind for dragging him into this ridiculous “get together” party even when the latter knew that the only person woojin has been avoiding for weeks now, would be there. the young boy blankly stares at the bottle’s mouth facing him and shuts his eyes; preparing for the worst; the worst-case scenario which would include seongwoo cocking his head to the side, asking woojin why he had slammed his locker shut and walked out when kang daniel announced that he got jihoon to say yes to him to a date.

"so..." minhyun purrs. "don't be too hard on him babe." seongwoo crinkles his nose at woojin. maybe seongwoo isn't half as bad as woojin thought he was. he nervously chuckles, pupils wavering.

"are you mad at me?"

woojin's eyes locks with daniel. truthfully, woojin doesn't know what to say. he gulps, "why would i be?". they turn quiet, waiting for woojin to say more but he grabs the bottle and spins it.

and as if the world is playing a strong karma game, the bottle lands facing daniel.  _perfect._

 

"is it real this time?"

 

the boys all know too well what woojin means, but jihoon's unaware. all eyes focus on daniel and his hand which was still intertwined with jihoon's. he laughs a little, squeezing the innocent kid's hand.

 

"of course not."


	3. facade

 

woojin sighs after hearing daniel's answer, he eyes the latter turning to jihoon, smiling as if what he just said won't hurt the innocent boy if he had understood. jihoon smiles back with adoring eyes fixated on daniel. and woojin's chest hurts a little because of it -- not because jihoon looked so in love with daniel but because he's watching the poor boy he likes being played.

they play one more round, throwing an intriguing question at daehwi. "you like someone from this circle, don't you?" seongwoo smirks, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. woojin laughs at his best friend's misery, eyes shifting from him to bae jinyoung. daehwi gulps, cracking a smile. "n-no....?"

"hey! you know the consequences if you lie!" seongwoo reprimands the younger, frowning. "fine, i do." at daehwi's answer, the room fills with  _oohs_. even the oblivious boy that daehwi was crushing on, cheers along. woojin ponders on it, daehwi was forced to tell the truth just because he didn't want to face the consequences, and then he observes daniel and jihoon from a distance. 

_they're all lies._

but daniel's not afraid... he doesn't care if he hurts this boy. he doesn't give a fuck what he gets after this. he will continue on putting a mask -- pretend he's a good person, that he'll never bring harm to someone, that he will love genuinely.  

woojin snaps out from his thoughts, following daehwi and guanlin who are sluggishly making their way to the kitchen. "i sometimes hate being one of the youngest." daehwi complains. guanlin only snickers at the other boy's comment, shaking his head.

"guys, i'll be back in 20 minutes. i just have to bring jihoon home." 

the three hear daniel from the living room. minhyun shouts an  _okay, be back safely_ and then the sound of the door being shut resounds. "daniel... really... he's something else." guanlin mutters as he digs into the fridge, pulling out a carton of juice. "this should be enough." the tallest of the three effortlessly reaches the cupboard just above daehwi, scans the items and then grabs a box of popcorn, tossing it to woojin. " _pop_ this in the microwave." the eldest catches the box, ignoring the other boy's pun.

while the popcorn's cooking, they instinctively lean back to the counters and share a gander. "how long do you think would it take daniel this time?" guanlin challenges. this was something they would always do for fun; bet how many days until daniel officially breaks it off and leave his victim. one time, woojin won -- the other time, daehwi -- guanlin's expecting to win now. "well it's been 2 weeks... i bet there's 3 more days... til, ya know." daehwi stresses out. "nah i think he's gonna go for another week, that jihoon guy is pretty and you know how daniel loves pretty people." guanlin counter-attacks, crossing his arms. "what about you wooj?" the two glance at woojin, expectant, but he just shrugs. "woah, what happened to the competitive woo-" the microwave dings, cutting guanlin off.

woojin heaves a breath of relief,  _that was a close call._

 

the smell of butter and salt fill the air while they walk back to the living room; daehwi balancing a steel tray on his palms with the juice and glasses and guanlin carrying the bowl of popcorn. "thanks for the help, woojin. appreciate it a lot." daehwi sarcastically remarks, carefully laying the tray on the coffee table. "welcome baby bro." woojin plops onto the couch minhyun was occupying and leans on him. "hey hey hey, hands off my man." seongwoo frowns, playfully kicking woojin.

amidst all the laughter, woojin can't help but wonder where jihoon and daniel are. _has he brought jihoon home safely? is jihoon's home that far? where's daniel?  why didn't he get jihoon's number?_

"deep thoughts?" seongwoo pokes him from minhyun's right side; basically, minhyun's sandwiched between the two boys. "uh, yeah. sort of." woojin baffles, flustered that someone has noticed. "big boy, try being lowkey next time. so tell me... what are your plans?" he perfectly knows what seongwoo's implying but a wave of confusion draws upon him -- are they (daehwi and seongwoo) supporting him? against daniel? to do this? "wh-what...?" he trails off, unsure of what to say. "niel's not gonna take this hard at all. he literally doesn't have any feelings for jihoon, why worry about that?"

seongwoo's right.

"jihoon's feelings- that's what you should be worried about. it's gonna be so hard for him."

he's right again.

woojin chews on his bottom lips, thinking about what seongwoo said. "is it wrong for me to be mad at daniel?" he innocently asks, finding seongwoo's eyes. the latter hesitates to answer but he eventually returns the gaze. "it's not... but you have to let him know, wooj. everything." minhyun joins in this time, he agrees by nodding. "you guys are friends, you shouldn't hide what you feel towards him." 

and woojin discerns... until daniel comes back.

 

the rest of the boys are fast asleep but woojin's still awake and so is daniel. woojin spins the glass which contains the juice and watches how the liquid moves in circles -- he's actually thinking of what to tell daniel, who's slurping noodles in front of him. "you hungry, bud?" the older one notices that woojin has been staring, so he pushes the bowl towards him. woojin politely declines and instead jokes, "it's just satisfying to see you eat." which makes daniel chortle in amusement. "jihoon's house was pretty big and he had a cute dog named tan, if i remember correctly" he suddenly utters as he digs in the bowl for soup.

woojin could not make up any reply, he's speechless... dumbfounded... shocked. daniel does not usually tell these unnecessary minor details unless it's about himself, so woojin gulps as he thinks about it and as he thinks about what he wants to tell daniel.

"actually..." 

but daniel starts first, scratching the back of his neck. "jihoon's an incredible person. it's obvious that he doesn't know me or anything about me because he's... he's talking about our future plans. like he started grabbing his pencil and his little notepad and he wrote down a whole bucket list. and it was so adorable, you know? he isn't like the other people i've dated in the past... they're all just after a good fuck but jihoon, he wants love." he pauses, letting go of his spoon. "he wants love, woojin and i can't give him that. i just can't - he doesn't deserve this and i realized all these after he made me meet his mom. she was so sweet and caring and i just knew then where jihoon got his personality from. and... i can't hurt him."

woojin feels sorry for daniel and jihoon, for the way the universe allowed them to meet although it  _just_ won't work out -- for the way woojin sees the sincerity in daniel's eyes, for the way daniel talks about jihoon -- but on top of that, woojin feels sorry for himself. he wants jihoon but jihoon wants daniel and woojin just  _fucking_ hopes that all turns out well because jihoon's smile when he's happy is the _best thing_ he's ever seen. 

woojin fiddles with his jacket, exhaling. "give it another shot, stay with him for as long as you want to. you might realize that you actually like him back." he stands from his seat and pats daniel's back as he returns to the guest room. sighing once more, he drops his body on the bed. maybe he'll always act and say things out of impulsiveness and he hates that about himself.

_stupid... dumb... a fool..._ he's gonna lose all his chances with jihoon and he also failed to tell daniel about what he really feels. great, just fucking fantastic. here's to more regrets and guilt!

 


End file.
